Be A Man
by llottov
Summary: -CHAP3!-Hiruma seorang banci? Gak mungkin! Tapi di fic ini mungkin. Namun, semuanya berubah ketika Mamori meminta bantuan kepada Hiruma untuk menjadi pacar pura-puranya. Gimana ya? Main idea: Shield Via Yoichi... Wanna ReAnRev?
1. Chapter 1

First fic in Eyeshield fandom! Mohon bantuan dari senior-senior sekalian. Fic ini main Idenya **Shield Via Yoichi. **Via! Awas gak baca! Kuhantam kau LEWAT sms! Nyok dibaca!

Be A Man

Main Idea: Shield Via Yoichi

Pairing: HiruMamo

Warning!: Buat Hiruma FC! Disini Hiruma bakal se-**OOC BANGET! **Hihihi, jangan marah ke Chris ya! Ini idenya Via! Marah aja ke dia!

Chapter 1:

Prologue

"Aku tak mau, kalau aku dimadu!" seorang err… pemuda berambut spike kuning pucat, berpenampilan bak perempuan tulen, sedang bernyanyi di depan mobil kaca mobil yang lagi menunggu lampu hijau di perempatan lampu merah. Ia mengeluarkan suaranya yang hancur kayak kaleng karatan itu, *Hiruma: AWAS KAU AUTHOR SIALAN!* untuk memberikan yang terbaik pada pelanggan.

"Nih bayarannya! Pergi sana!" seseorang yang berada di dalam mobil itu memberikan uangnya secara kasar. Namun, tetap di terima dengan baik oleh pemuda itu.

"Makasih ya pak!" sahut pemuda itu sambil berlalu pergi. Cara berjalannyabagaikan beberk di danau. Hm, mengundang perhatian banyak orang. *Author di bunuh Hiruma*

Pemuda itu kemudian pergi kesebuah tempat untuk berteduh dari panasnya sinar matahari. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan isi dari tas kecil yang ia pakai selama ngamen tadi. Semuanya adalah uang kertas dan uang logam. Kemudian, ia menghitungnya.

"Hiruma!" seorang gadis berambut cokelat kemerah-merahan berteriak memanggil pemuda itu. Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia menatap ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Mamo-chan?" pemuda yang dipanggil Hiruma itu, menghentikan aktivitasnya.

Gadis itu mendekat, dan duduk disamping Hiruma. Mereka nampak sangat akrab sekali.

"Kenapa kau? Mau gangguin eke ngamen?" Tanya pemuda itu. Gadis yang ditanyai menggembungkan pipinya.

"Huh! Aku datang kesini gak mau nyari masalah tau!" jawab gadis itu kesal. Bahkan, ia meninju pelan bahu pemuda itu.

"Terus, kau mau apa?"

"Hi-hiruma, bi-bisakah aku minta tolang padamu? Please!" gadis yang tadi, - namanya Mamori berkata dengan suara yang bergetar. Pipinya telah menimbulkan semburat merah yang tak terlalu kentara.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Hiruma lagi kepada Mamori. Kemudian, ia kembali menghitung uangnya.

"Se-sebenarnya…"

**FLASHBACK**

Drrrrrt… drrrrt…

Hp Mamori bergetar. Ia yang sedang membaca majalah sambil mendengarkan lagu, menghentikan aktivitasnya sebentar. Kemudian, ia mengambil hp-nya yang terletak di atas meja.

1 new message

Itulah tulisan yang tertera pad layar hp-nya. Kemudian, ia menekan keypad Hp-nya itu.

**From: Wakana**

**Mamori, aku punya tantangan! Karena udah lama gak ketemu, kita bakal ngadan kumpul bareng ma Karin. Tapi ada syaratnya! Kalo mau datang, harus bawa pacar. Kalo gak, bakalan dianggap aneh! Terus, harus ngelakuin request dari teman lainnya. Oke? Yasudah, Have A Nice Day!**

**Wakana.**

"What the? Emangnya harus bawa pacar?" gumam Mamori. Ia bersiap-siap untuk membalas sms Wakana. Tiba-tiba…

Drrrrrt… drrrrt…

Tiba-tiba, hp-nya bergetar lagi. Ada satu pesan masuk.

**From: Wakana**

**Gak ada yang gak datang! Titik!**

"Yah, padahal gak mau ikut! Gimana nih! Aku kan gak punya pacar!" Mamori terlihat panik. Ia mulai mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri. Ia mencoba mencari solusi.

"AAAARGH!"

**FLASHBACK END**

"Begitu…" kata Mamori sambil memainkan jarinya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya.

"Terus? Kenapa engkau mencari eke?" Tanya Hiruma lagi. Ia telah menyelesaikan acara menghitung uangnya.

"A-aku ingin kau membatuku mencari pacar…" ucap Mamori pelan. "kau kan satu-satunya sahabat yang bias kumintai tolong,"

"Ya, baiklah…" jawab Hiruma santai. "Besok, temui aku disini. Kita akan mulai misi mencari pacar. Oke?"

"Oke!"

T B C

JIAAH! Selesai juga… capek ngetiknya! Huhuhu… silahkan dibaca, moga-moga menarik. Ini cuman prologue kok! Oke?

Last words:

REVIEW!


	2. Hiruma And Hunting

MINNA!

Hosh… hosh… langsung baca aja ya!

Hiruma: AUTHOR SIALAN!

Auhtor: kyaaaaa!

**Be A Man**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata (lupa taruh di chap 1 ==')**

**Main Idea: Shield Via Yoichi**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Warning!: Buat Hiruma FC! Disini Hiruma bakal se-OOC BANGET! Hihihi, jangan marah ke Chris ya! Ini idenya Via! Marah aja ke dia! (Via: kok gue lagi?)**

**Chapter 2:**

**Hiruma & Hunting**

**(========) **

**Saturday. 14.00, Garden**

"Udah lama nunggu?" tanya seorang gadis, - Mamori Anezaki, 17 tahun – sambil menghampiri pemuda yang sedang berdiri di sebelah pohon cemara yang besar. Tampak pemuda itu mulai kesal. Mungkin terlalu lama menunggu.

"Kenapa lama banget sih? Capek tau eke nunggunya!" jawab pemuda itu, - Youichi Hiruma, 18 tahun – sambil merapikan bajunya yang mulai kusut karena menunggu terlalu lama.

"Ya ya, Hiruma. Lagipula, kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Mamori lagi. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru taman.

"Eke udah punya calonnya loh! Nah nyok berangkaat! Cap cus euy!" ucapnya semangat. Mamori, yang melihat sahabatnya itu hanya bisa swt. 'Susahnya punya temen banci setan!'

Akhirnya, mereka berdua pergi dari tempat itu. Hiruma menarik tangan Mamori. Mamori hanya santai saja. Toh, Hiruma itu kan temannya.

**(========)**

**MAMORI POV**

Aku pasrah saja saat tanganku ditarik oleh Hiruma. Toh, niatnya juga agar aku segera mendapatkan pacar. Tibalah kami dipinggir jalan. Menunggu taksi. Ia tampak melambai-lambaikan tangannya memanggil taksi. Ia bahkan memanggil taksi itu memakai sapu tangan. Sungguh lebaynya. Yah, apa boleh buat, jika kau mengingatkannya maka aura setannya akan keluar. Sungguh, hal yang tidak menyenangkan.

Menurutku, Hiruma merupakan seorang yang tampan. Aku sudah pernah melihatnya tak berdandan ala perempuan. Waw… mataku terpana melihat tubuhnya! Jarang-jarang loh!

Oh ya. Hiruma menjadi seperti seorang perempuan akibat ke empat kakaknya yang semuanya perempuan. Bahkan, aku masih mengingat suatu hal yang memalukan! Hihihihihi….

**MAMORI POV END**

**FLASHBACK**

"Hiru-chaan~ kau cocoknya pake ini!"

"Gak! Hiru-chan harusnya pake ini!"

"Pilihan kalian jelek! Yang pink yang bagus!"

"Aku kan yang tertua! Pakai yang ini saja!"

Terdengar suara ribut-ribut dari arah sebuah kamar. Ternyata, didalamnya terdapat 5 orang anak perempuan dengan 1 orang bocah laki-laki? Si bocah berambut spike kuning itu terlihat hanya bingung memandangi ke empat orang cewek yang lalu lalang didepannya. Sati gadis cilik lagi hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Hiru-chan, kau pakai yang ini saja ya!" usul seorang cewek berambut kuning pucat sebahu itu dihadapannya. Gadis itu menyodorkan sebuah kaus oblong berwarna pink cerah.

"Tidak! Hiru-chan pake yang ini aja!" salah seorang gadis lagi menyodorkan sebuah kaus oblong berwarna hijau muda dengan motif kupu-kupu.

"TIDAK! YANG INI AJA!" teriak si kembar yang menyodorkan baju berwarna kuning dengan motif bunga matahari.

"A-aneki? Aku pakai ini saja…" bocah yang sedang kebingungan itu, akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. Tampaknya imut sekali!

Bocah itu menunjuk ke sebuah kaus biasa berwarna biru muda dengan motif awan. Gadis-gadis yang tadi, -kakak-kakaknya- memandangnya kemudian berpikir.

"Hm… kakak rasa itu cocok." Kata gadis berambut kuning pucat sebahu. Tiga orang yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah! Kau ganti baju cepat!" kata gadis itu lagi.

"Mamo-chan? Kau naik ke mobil saja ya?" seorang anak kecil kaget. Ia yang sedang mengkhayal dikagetkan oleh seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat yang diikat bak ekor kuda.

"A-ah, iya kak! Mamo turun dulu ya!" segera gadis kecil itu berlari keluar.

"Hihihihihi…. Hiruma didandani bak cewek!" gumam gadis itu.

**FLASHBACK END**

**(========)**

Tiiiittt….

"Hah?"

Tibalah mereka berdua di sebuah restoran bertema makanan Italy. Saat masuk kedalam, ada 2 orang waitress yang menyambut mereka dengan senyuman hangat. Mamori dan Hiruma pun membalasnya juga. Tanpa menunggu lama-lama, mereka menuju ke sebuah meja bernomor 17 di ujung ruangan itu.

Saat telah sampai, mereka Mamori langsung disuruh duduk oleh Hiruma. "Ayo, kau duduk."

"Kau sendiri?" Tanya Mamori lagi. Hiruma hanya menyeringai.

"Sabar dikit lah, eke mau nelpon calon-calon pacarmu itu!" katanya sembari mengambil hpnya.

Mamori jadi bingung. "Calon-calon? Hm…"

"SMS eke kalo gak mau. Oke?" ia mengacungkan jempolnya. Kemudian, berlalu pergi.

**(========)**

Selang 15 menit kemudian, tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh lentur, rambutnya berwarna pirang cerah. Perlahan, ia berjalan mendekati meja Mamori. Kesan pertama yang di tangkap Mamori bahwa pemuda ini gentleman.

"Ehm… apa kau Mamori?" pemuda itu berdehem kemudian bertanya pada Mamori. Mamori hanya mengangguk.

"Silahkan duduk," ucap Mamori. Kemudian, pemuda itu duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Ahaha! Namaku Taki. Salam kenal!" ucap pemuda yang bernama Taki itu. Ia menyodorkan tangannya kepada Mamori.

Mamori bersalaman dengannya sambil mengucapkan, "aku Mamori."

"Kau seorang pelajar Mamori?" tanya Taki lagi.

"Hm! Aku seorang pelajar di Universitas Deimon," jawab Mamori sambil mengeluarkan hpnya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Aku seorang penari. Mau lihat kemampuanku?" ucapnya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kursinya. Memulai kuda-kudanya untuk menari.

"Eh?" tanpa aba-aba dari Mamori, Taki sudah berputar-putar di tempatnya berdiri. Mamori hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat kelakuan Taki.

'Ini sih bukan gentleman, tapi jingleman!' Mamori membatin.

"Ahahahaha!" Taki berputar sambil berteriak. Semua orang yang lagi makan memandangnya dengan tatapan bermacam-macam.

Mamori hanya bisa menutup telinganya. Segera ia memainkan jari-jarinya diatas keypad hpnya. Ditekannya kuat dan cepat.

Setelah mengirim pesan, Hiruma datang. Ditariknya (baca: diseret) Taki keluar. Tak berapa lama, Hiruma telah kembali.

"Kenapa? Kau nggak suka?" tanya Hiruma. Mamori mendengus kesal.

"Orang aneh begitu disodorin! Ya gak maulah!" ucapnya.

"Yaudah, aku nelpon yang berikutnya ah!" Hiruma mengeluarkan hpnya lagi.

Tak beberapa lama lagi, seorang pemuda gendut yang datang. Ia melambaikan tangan kepada Hiruma dan Mamori. Kemudian, ia mendekat.

"Hiruma! Aku gak mau yang kayak bola gitu!" Mamori berbisik ke telinga hiruma.

"What? Dia kan berisi! Baguslah," jawab Hiruma. Ia hanya tersenuym licik kepada Mamori.

"Aku gak mau!" bisik Mamori kesal.

"Hai…" pemuda yang tadi sudah berada di tempat Mamori dan Hiruma berdiri. Ia memberikan senyum kepada mereka berdua.

"Kau kembali saja, Kuso!" ucap Hiruma kepada pemuda itu. ia mengusirnya.

'Setannya keluar…' batin Mamori.

"Yasudah, aku telpon yang berikutnya." Ia mengambil hpnya lagi. Pria yang tadi sudah menangis sambil berlari menuju pintu keluar. Ia menabrak semua yang lewat. Kasihan.

Munculah seorang pria dewasa, yang tampan. Tampak lebih tua 5 tahun dari Mamori. Mamori berpikir, mungkin pria ini yang cocok untuk menjadi pacarnya.

"Hai…" ucap Mamori. Pria ini tampak angkuh. Bahkan, ia tak membalas sapaan Mamori.

"Jadi? Ini gadis yang kau bicarakan itu?" tanya pria itu sombong.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau Musashi?" tanya Hiruma balik. Mamori hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Masih kecil…" jawabnya tak kalah sinis. Mamori yang mendengar hal itu mulai marah. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Hei!" Mamori memukul meja. Darahnya pun terlihat telah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Mamo-chan, tenanglah," Hiruma mencoba menenangkan Mamori. "Mushashi, kau pulanglah!"

"Cih!" pria itu pergi. Meninggalkan Mamori dan Hiruma disana. Mamori mulai tampak tenang.

"Minumlah," Hiruma menodorkan segelas air putih kepada mamori. Perlahan, mamori meminumnya.

"Hiruma, aku bosan. Tak ada yang cocok…" ucap Mamori pelan. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di kaca yang berada disampingnya.

"Sabarlah Mamo-chan, ntar eke cariin yang lain!" Hiruma mulai mengambil hpnya lagi. Namun langsung dicegah oleh Mamori.

"Tak usah… pasti tak cocok lagi," jelasnya. Hiruma memandang sedih Mamori.

"Trus, gimana ding?" tanya Hiruma. Ia menatap Mamori lembut.

"Hmm…" Mamori menopang dagunya. Ia tampak berpikir. Agak lama, sampai akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Kau!~" Mamori menunjuk Hiruma.

"Eh?~"

"Kau, jadi pacar pura-puraku!" Mamori berkata penuh semangat.

"Apa?"

"Kau jadi pacar pura-puraku!"

**T B C**

AAAAHHHH! HELP ME!

Drrrrrrt… drrrrrrt…

Minna! Gomen telat apdeth! Ni karena Ujian, ama Hiruma yang ngejar-ngejar Chris selama 3 hari! Halah… capeknya! Mana ngejarnya pake Cerberus dan bazooka! Gila!

Okay! Nampaknya, readers sekalian pada kaget ya, Hiru-kun jadi banci… kalo mau protes, tuh ama Via! Silahkan, silahkan… *Di geplak Via*

Hai! So, special thanks to:

**Phoebe Yuu: **yayaya… ini bakal jadi HiruMamo! Hahahaha… Chris juga ngakak pas nulis hal itu! nih apdethannya! ReAnRev lagi ya!

**chara-chii12: ** Hiru-kun ganti profesi sejak Chris nulis ni cerita! Ini mah SUPER OOC! Sby toh? ReAnRev lagi ya!

**undine-yaha: **Sankyuuu! Chris udah buat Hiruma jadi banci! Give applause to me! *Plok-plok-plok panci melayang* Kosakata bancinya ucah banyak belum? Chris gak tau banyak karena Chris bukan banci! Wkwkwkwk… ReAnRev lagi ya!

**mimimifeyfeyfey: ** ini udah cukup belum? ReAnRev lagi ya!

**Shield Via Yoichi: **Hahahahaha… ini bakalan ancur ditangan Chris! Cerita tentang Via ma Shien belakangan aja yah! Otakku lagi pengap! Hehehe… ReAnRev lagi ya!

**Asako Karasuma: **salam kenal juga! Maap ya udah bikin anikinya Asako-san jadi banci… hihihihi ReAnRev lagi ya!

**YoshiKitty29: **O.M.G! Chris juga kaget! ReAnRev lagi ya!

**Youichi Nanase: **haduhh dosa apa Chris sampe bikin orang laen sesak napas? ReAnRev lagi ya!

**RiikuAyaKaitani: **gak cocokkah? Pos pengaduannya pada 'Shield Via Yoichi' *plaak* ReAnRev lagi ya!

**Liichiho-iru: **kerenkah? Sankyuuuu! ReAnRev lagi ya!

Hahahaha… udah semua kan? Kalo pendek, silahkan mengeluh ama Via, *Via: dari tadi kok gua mulu sih?*

Hehehehe…. Kalo udah baca, WAJIB REVIEW!

REVIEW~ REVIEW~ REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~REVIEW~


	3. Change

**Hallo minna-san! Wie geht's? *sok-sok bahasa Jerman* hehehehehe…. Maaf lama kembali. Pasti banyak yang nunggu kan lanjutan story ini? *ngarep***

**Yasudah, udah tobat Chrys di kejar-kejar ma Hiruma. Langsung aja yah!**

**Be A Man**

**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata (lupa taruh di chap 1 ==')**

**Main Idea: Shield Via Yoichi**

**Pairing: HiruMamo**

**Warning!: OOC! SKALI LAGI, OOC!**

**Chapter 3:**

**Change…**

**(========)**

Hari yang ditentukan telah tiba. Pertemuan dengan 'pacar' masing-masing akan dimulai pada pukul 6 sore. Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Seorang gadis yang kita kenal sebagai Mamori Anezaki, sedang sibuk mondar-mandir tak jelas. Yup! Ingin tahu kenapa? Tunggu setelah selingan berikut ini! *Readers: gue sambit lo author!*

Okay, back to story…

"Hiruma!" gadis itu – Mamori Anezaki -terlihat sedang memegang sebuah setelan baju yang berkesan kecowok-cowokan.

"Wekz! Eke gak mau atuh pake tu baju!" seorang err… cowok, - Hiruma Youichi dengan blak-blakan menolak ketika Mamori memberikan baju itu padanya.

"Harus mau, Hiruma-chaan! Pliss… Hiruma mau kan bantu aku?" Mamori memelas. Ia mengeluarkan jurus mautnya. Yaitu, 'puppy eyes no jutsu'.

"Idih! Gak mau atuh! Tu baju jelek amat teh!" Jawabnya. Hiruma terlihat seperti sangat tak ingin memakai baju itu.

"Hiks…" Mamori pura-pura mengangis. "Hiruma jahat!"

"Ta-tapi…"

"Hwaaaa!" Mamori berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Membuat Hiruma jadi panik.

"Ah! Jangan nangis dong!" Hiruma mengelus-ngelus kepala Mamori bak anak kecil. Mamori mulai meredakan tangisannya.

'Kekekekeke… nggak percuma bermimpi jadi artis!' batin Mamori.

"Hiks… ja-jadi, Hiruma-chan mau kan pake tuksedonya?" Mamori berkata sambil sesenggukan. Padahal, didalam hati, ia sangat senang.

"Umm… baiklah…" Hiruma menjawabnya dengan pasrah. Sebenarnya, didalam hati ia tak mau memakainya. Kenapa? Tanya aja ma orangnya! *gubrak!*

"YES!" Mamori berteriak kegirangan.

"Eh…? Mamori?" Hiruma memandang Mamori keheranan.

"Eh..? Gak kok! Ni bajunya!" Mamori buru-buru menyodorkan setelan yang ia pegang sedari tadi. Kemudian, ia berlalu ke kamarnya.

Sedangkan Hiruma? Ia memandang ngeri baju yang dipegangnya. "Haruskah? Yaah, demi Mamori…" ia pun memakai baju itu.

**(========)**

"Hmm…" Hiruma tampak berkaca di depan cermin. Ia mengamati seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Sedikit berotot. Ia memakai sebuah kaus oblong berwarna hitam dengan corak tengkorak. Untuk bawahan, ia memakai celana berbahan kain jeans berwarna putih. Untuk kaki, ia memakai sneaker putih.

"Wah! Hiruma ganteng!" tiba-tiba, Mamori keluar dari kamarnya. Hiruma berbalik dan menatap Mamori.

"Waw…" Hiruma bergumam. Ia terdiam atau bisa kita sebut terpana.

Terlihat Mamori memakai kaos putih setengah lengan. Terdapat motif dasi kupu-kupu. Untuk bawahan, ia memakai rok mini hitam, dengan legging hitam pula. Untuk kaki, ia memakai sepatu berhak rendah yang berwarna hitam. Untuk rambutnya, diberi bandana putih.*waduh! Chris lagi terpengaruh apa seh?*

Mamori jadi blushing dipandangin terus seperti itu. "Hi-Hiruma?" Mamori melambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Hiruma. Hiruma tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh..? Wah, kau cantik Mamori…" dengan blak-blakan Hiruma berkata. Membuat Mamori tambah blushing.

"Hahahahaha…" Mamori malah tertawa sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya. Kemudian, ia melirik jam tangannya. "Ah! Kita berangkat yuk!"

Hiruma hanya mengangguk. Mamori mengambil tas selempangnya. Merekapun pergi.

**(========)**

Kini mereka berdua sedang menunggu bus di halte bus. Keadaannya hening. Tak ada yang bicara. Hiruma sedang melipat tangan di depan dadanya. Mamori hanya memandang lalu lintas yang padatnya bukan main.

"Hiruma? Bisakah kau bergaya seperti seorang cowok jantan?" Kata Mamori sambil memperhatikan sikap Hiruma.

"Yee.. Inikan emang sikap ek…"

"Nonononono! Cara bicaramu juga! Bisa gak tidak memakai eke?" perkataan Hiruma dipotong oleh Mamori.

"Tapi kan..."

"Itukan perjanjian kita! Tak ada gaya bicara banci, serta gaya harus seperti cowok!" Mamori naik darah. Hiruma hanya bisa terdiam.

**(========)**

Bis yang ditunggupun datang. Segera Mamori menarik tangan Hiruma untuk naik kedalam bus. Setelah semua penumpang naik, bispun berjalan.

"Hiruma?" Mamori membuka pembicaraan. walaupun tidak menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hm?"

"Umm… aku, minta maaf soal yang tadi. Saat itu, aku lagi emosi… gomenasai!" Mamori menunduk. Bahkan, ia menutup matanya.

"Sudahlah, lagipula itu semua memang benar…" Hiruma menjawabnya santai. Wew… kini ia tampak seperti seorang lelaki. Hiruma kemudian mengeluarkan bubble gum free sugarnya dari kantongnya. Membuka bungkusnya, kemudian mengunyahnya.

Mamori hanya bisa cengo. Namun ia tersenyum melihat Hiruma yang seperti itu.

**(========)**

Tibalah mereka disebuah restoran khusus untuk anak muda. Mereka langsung masuk saja. Didalam, telah terlihat Wakana yang sedang melambaikan tangannya kepada Mamori. Terlihat juga, Wakana sedang menggandeng tangan Shin. Yang digandeng hanya menampilkan wajah dingin.

"Hai, Mamori!" ucap Wakana ketika Mamori dan Hiruma telah berada di depannya.

Mamori tersenyum. Kemudian ia berkata, "Hai juga. Udah lama ya kita gak ketemu!"

"Hahaha… untuk itulah kumpul bareng ini diadakan!" jelas Wakana. Terpampang wajah semangat disana.

"Oh, ya. Mana Karin?"

"Mereka ada di dalam. Yuk kita masuk! Tinggal kau yang ditunggu…" jawab Wakana. Ia dan Shin menuntun Mamori dan Hiruma keluar kesebuah tempat terbuka.

Disana terpampang sebuah pemandangan kota dimalam hari yang sangat indah. Cahaya lampu bahkan terlihat seperti taburan bintang.

"Waw! Menakjubkan!" gumam Mamori. Tiba-tiba, ia menggandeng tangan Hiruma dan menariknya melihat kearah pemandangan itu.

"Hiruma! Lihat!" sahut Mamori sembari menunjuk ke arah pemandangan itu. "Indah bukan?"

"…" Hiruma hanya mengangguk. Tak ada kata-kata lagi yang bisa ia ucapkan.

Mamori masih saja menggandeng tangan Hiruma. Keduanya tengah sibuk dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Sampai suara seseorang mengagetkan mereka.

"Ciee… mesra banget sih? Bikin iri aja!" seorang gadis berambut biru tua menggoda mereka. Gadis itu juga tengah menggandeng seorang cowok berambut spike coklat.

"Eh?" Mamori tersentak. Segera ia melepaskan gandengannya terhadap Hiruma. Wajahnya dan wajah Hiruma memerah.

"Suzuna-chan, kau datang juga ya?" Mamori mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Yup! Aku datang bersama Sena-kun!" Suzuna mengeratkan gandengannya.

"Su-suzuna-chan?" cowok yang dipanggil Sena itu, wajahnya memerah.

"Ya… kan tidak apa-apa! Aku kan pacarmu Sena-kun!" Suzuna menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sena. Wajah Sena semakin memerah.

"Wah.. Sena-kun! Kenapa kau gak asih tau sih kalo udah jadian ma Suzuna?" Mamori menatap kesal kepada Sena.

"Hehehe…" Sena hanya bisa memberikan cengir lebar.

"Eh, Mamo-nee… itu pacarmu?" Suzuna menunjuk kearah Hiruma yang sedang bersandar di pagar pembatas.

"Ya! Kenapa? Ganteng gak?"

"Wew… tampangnya bagaikan seorang setan! Telinganya yang runcing itu," Suzuna berbisik kepada Mamori.

"Hehe… tapi dia baik kok!" Mamori memberikan senyum termanisnya.

"Yasudah, aku ingin berkenalan sama dia. Boleh kan?" Suzuna langsung menuju ke tempat Hiruma berdiri.

"Hai! Kenalan dong! Aku Suzuna, temannya Mamo-nee!" dengan semangat, Suzuna memberikan tangannya.

"Dasar aneh! Kekekekeke…" Hiruma hanya tertawa bagaikan setan. Kemudian, HIruma dia pergi. Dari kejauhan, Mamori mengamatinya. 'Wah! Setannya keluar.' Batin Mamori.

"Eh..?" Suzuna sweatdrop.

"Mamori! Suzuna!" seorang gadis datang mendekati mereka.

"Karin?" ucap Mamori dan Suzuna bersamaan.

"Hai! Lama tak jumpa ya!" sahutnya. "Kangen!" tiba-tiba saja, Karin memeluk Mamori dan Suzuna.

"Ohok… Ka… Karin… lepas…" kata Mamori di sela-sela pelukan Karin.

"I… Iya, Karin! Le… lepas…" begitu pula Suzuna.

"Hehehe… " Karin pun melepaskan pelukannya. Ia kemudian menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Hey! Ayo masuk!" tiba-tiba, Wakana memanggil mereka dari dalam. Mereka bertigapun masuk.

**(========)**

"Okay! Sekarang, kita mulai!" teriak Wakana. Padahal yang didalam hanya delapan orang!

"Aku sudah menyiapkan kuis untuk kita semua!" tambahnya lagi.

"Kuis?" Ucap Mamori, Karin dan Suzuna bersamaan. Mereka mebelalakkan mata mereka masing-masing. Sedangkan pacar-pacar mereka hanya berekspresi seperti biasa. Kecuali Sena yang memandang ngeri Wakana.

"Yup! Judul kuisnya adalah…" Wakana menggantung perkataannnya. Membuat yang mendengar jadi penasaran.

"Adalah…"

"Adalah…"

"Adalah…"

"Pacar siapa yang terhebat!" teriak Wakana lagi. Hiruma yang sedang minum tersedak. Begitupula dengan Shin, Sena dan Yamato. Sedangkan tiga orang gadis yang mendengar hal itu langsung…

"APAAAA!"

**T **B C

PUENDEEEEEKK! *pundung* hmhmhmhmhm…. Yasudah, Chris lagi males soalnya… gimana? Bagus gak? Otak lagi blank soalnya. Huhuhuhuhuhu…. *lebaaay*

Hm… untuk saat ini, gak bisa bales ripyu. Lagi gak bisa pake kompie lama-lama!

So, special thanks to:

**~ undine gak yaha coz males login**

**~ Youichi Nanase**

**~ Kwon Soo Jin**

**~ Sakuya**

**~Fii aka Ficchan**

**~ mako males login**

**~ Asako Karasuma**

**~ Vhe Otome**

**~chara-chii12**

**~ Athrun-GothicLolita**

**~RiikuAyaKaitani**

**~ Sabaku no Youichi**

**~Shield Via Yoichi**

**~JasmineSheetaMaharani**

**~Matsura Akimoto**

**REVIEW? Cuz itu adalah penyemangat Chris!**


End file.
